Love Can Fix Anything
by MayMooCow
Summary: HGGL- Shayera (Hawkgirl) is the loniest member of the JL. Can anyone fix that for her? HawkgirlGreen Lantern


Hawkgirl was the loniest member of the JL.  
  
Every other member had family or friends to go to...except her.  
  
Well, and J'onn. But his family and all of his race was completely destroyed. So he had moved on. So it was harder for Shayera knowing that somewhere everyone she loved was still out there...  
  
She shook her head to rid herself of these depressing thoughts and turned her attention back to the matters present at hand.  
  
Like always they had defeated yet another bad-guy.   
  
*This is getting boring, they never put up a fight anymore!* she thought moving her mace from hand to another.  
  
"Hawkgirl?" she heard a voice ring abruptly in her ear. She was now on alert and spun around mace elavated in hand-directly over her contactor's head.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it!" Green Lantern said backing away from her. He didn't know what it was about her but he just felt so drawn...so attracted to her...  
  
"Oh, sorry John. What da' ya' want?" she asked boredly.  
  
"Just to say were about to leave. Didn't want to forget you here!" he laughed nervously.  
  
"I can take care of my own fucking self" she said sternly pushing past him.  
  
Everyone boarded into GL's green bubble-except Shayera.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Wonder Woman asked her.  
  
"No" she replied simply-and flew off.  
  
Batman shrugged and motioned for GL to take them home.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Shayera headed over to the town she took GL on Christmas.  
  
She walked into the smokey bar and sat down, she wasn't in the mood for fighting. she wasn't even sure why she came here....she wasn't celebrating anything.  
  
"Hey, Jubby" she called out to the bar-tender,"get me the usually and make it snappy!"  
  
"Glorgy-organ! Snitzel Fritz!" the beast replied.  
  
"Hey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Jorg-glub!"  
  
"Yea, your right I'm not any better." she laughed.  
  
"Juggule Snorb Worth!"  
  
"HEY! Your mama!" she yelled. She jumped up and was about to bash him in the head with her mace when a firm hand grabbed her from behind.  
  
She jumped around and was about to hit her attacker when she realized it was GL.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it!" he called lowering himself and her.  
  
"What are you doing here, John?" she asked annoyed and started to make her way out of there.  
  
He followed.  
  
"Well, I dropped the rest of the team off and thought I would come and see if your okay. You looked kind of depressed after we toasted that guy."  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Sure you are...so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing with you." she flew in to the air. John sighed and followed.  
  
"Why do have to be like that?"  
  
"Like what."  
  
"So closed up to everybody, you know, we are all your friends here you can talk to us."  
  
"Your not my friends, we just all happen to have the same job." she said coldly.  
  
"That's not true, we are all each other's family." he said stopping her and staring intently into her eyes.  
  
"Your not my family," she said. Her eyes glazed over with tears, and her cracking voice rose to a yell.  
  
"MY REAL FAMILY IS BACK ON MY PLANET, MY REAL HOME! I DON'T KNOW IF THIER OKAY, IF THEIR STILL ALIVE....or if they even miss me..."  
  
With that she flew off.  
  
He followed again.  
  
She knew he was behind her but she not dared to look. Instead she went faster.  
  
Hawkgirl flew in and around cloud; until she was sure she lost him. Whe she knew this she dropped down to the ground. Shayera broke down crying. She didn't even acknowlege that it was raining, or that it was a beach for that matter. She was so caught up in her own thoughts.  
  
John dropped silently behind her.  
  
He stood there with out moving and watched her for a moment. It was so odd to see Hawkgirl cry. After all she was...HAWKGIRL! She cursed more than any man he had ever met, and could hold more liquor too. But no matter how tough the Thanagarian acted, inside she was still just a girl. A lost and confused girl.  
  
He walked over to her and sat beside her. He brought her into his arms and let her tears pour over his shirt. Her body was wet, but he didn't mind. Heck, he was already wet.  
  
Her sobs then abruptly stopped and she pulled away from him, stood up and tried to fly away.  
  
But once again, a firm hand pulled her back down. GL lowered her to the ground but did not let go of his tight grip on her hand.  
  
"Why do you always pull away from me when I get close?" he asked quietly.  
  
The tears and sorrow that were mounted in her face were suddenly pushed away. Shayera could not believe she just let herself cry in front of...him! She was usually so toget her.  
  
"Because I don't need anyone but myself." she said sternly. Green Lantern looked hurt, but Hawkgirl was not ashamed of what she said.  
  
"That's not true, answer my question." he replied.  
  
"I already did." she said her voice a little louder.  
  
"But we both know that's not right." he said even louder then her and taking a step closer.  
  
"And how would you know?" she said challenging him. Her voice was louder and she took a step closer.  
  
"Because I just know!" he yelled.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" she screamed in his face.  
  
"NO IT'S YOU WHO HAVE NO IDEA!"  
  
"AND HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU HOW I FEEL AND DON'T FEEL!"  
  
"I just know..." he said quietly.  
  
"HOW?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S HOW!" he yelled, the anger in her face disapeared into shock. He continued.  
  
"WHEN I SEE YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, AT THE HEAD CORTERS I TRY TO CATCH A GLIMPSE OF YOU WITH OUT ME GOOFING THINGS UP OR SAYING SOMETHING STUPID THAT JUST ENDS UP PROVOKING YOU DAMN ATTITUDE. WHICH I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE TOO!"  
  
She just stared.  
  
"AND I TRY TO IGNORE MY FEELINGS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD NEVER RETURN THEM!" he finished.  
  
The then suddenly pulled his arms around her waist and brought her in to him. He pressed his lips against hers. First, hardly to prove his point. She soon gave into him and opened her mouth, letting his tongue battle hers. Her hands soon slid up around his neck.  
  
Thier passion heated, but they soon pulled apart for desired breath.  
  
"I love you too...I just don't want to be hurt again..." she whispered.  
  
"I would never hurt you." he said slipping his arms around her again.  
  
He enclosed then in a green bubble and they prepared to go home. 


End file.
